Freak
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: It's Friday night and Elsa is enjoying her quiet time at home... Until Anna busts through the door to get her clubbin' on. Modern day AU


**So… There's another oneshot that I wrote that ties in with my next upcoming story that I haven't even started posting here yet, but is an AU of that new fic set pretty much **_**now**_**. And I really couldn't resist this one. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, I'd love some feedback!**

**Tentatively rated M for alcohol use, some language, and slight suggestive material.**

**Edit: Feb 4, 2014. I realized I didn't clarify that ANNA'S outfit was green, and Elsa hadn't just changed her mind. Sorry guys!**

Freak

Elsa had just about had it with this stupid study guide. It seemed to never end and her classmates certainly weren't giving her any help either. I guess that's what happens when you're the top of the MBA Program at London Business School… heaven _help_ her. She wasn't much for partying and socializing in the first place so immersing herself in her studies had been second nature. Books had always been her solace and now she was able to use them to her advantage. Oh of course her parents and her ever-vivacious sister had made sure she led a decent social life to make sure she wasn't a _complete_ hermit, so social anxiety was a minor concern to her. Now studying for this upcoming exam in the next week and a half? That was worth not going out on this unnaturally warm Friday night in London.

The clock on her little mantel chimed eleven and Elsa sighed heavily while leaning back against the front of her couch. Her very large hundred and ten pound golden retriever-border collie mutt named Shep plodded over to her and snuffled in her ear with his massive flag of a tail flailing madly. Elsa had rescued the now three-year-old fur-beast the summer before her last year of Undergrad, much to Anna's delight and their parent's chagrin. He was as small as an American football at eight weeks but soon his paws grew massive and Elsa just knew he'd be a big dog. That of course led to Anna adopting a canine companion of her own, an equally monstrous mix of a Bernese and a Norwegian Buhund named Olaf. The dogs were best buddies, of course. Giant gentle beasts that loved their masters loyally and chased away would be robbers on multiple occasions.

"Augh, _stop_. I just took you out ten minutes ago. It's almost night-night time." She told the dopey dog, ruffling his ebony fur. He _whuffed_ his stinky breath in her face and made himself comfortable on her couch right behind her head.

Elsa twisted on her floor cushion and popped her lower back, feeling the stiffness escape her spine. Her quaint IKEA coffee table and the floor space surrounding it was laden with papers and humongous textbooks and notebooks full of lecture material. Little bright post-it notes stuck out in a color coded rainbow vomit that only she could understand, her neat script scrawled in perfect lines on the lined papers. She was certain that her brain was slowly turning into gray jelly in between her ears and figured that it was probably okay to call it a night. The young Norwegian woman levered herself to her feet and padded into the little kitchen of the one bedroom apartment. There was a half drunk bottle of a Brazilian _Sauvignon Blanc_ in her fridge that was just _calling_ her name. Right as she was reaching for the bottle, someone banged on her front door.

"_Ellsssaaaaaa! Open UP!"_ Anna bellowed through the door.

"Oh boy…" The blonde muttered and looked at the wine sadly before very reluctantly closing the refrigerator door.

Dressed in baggy sweatpants and a soft cotton tee, the lithe blonde trudged to the door where Shep stood whining and panting. Elsa grabbed his navy blue collar and unhooked the door chain and flipped the lock, nearly getting bowled over by her younger sister and two of their friends that spilled into her small apartment. She could already smell the sour stench of cheap beer on their breath and wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. Somewhere in the fray her door had been shut (thank goodness) and Shep tugged himself from her grip and was a right hyper mess. Their African American friend from Louisiana named Tiana immediately set upon the beast, scratching him behind the ears and at the base of his tail just the way he liked. The second friend, Jasmine, a gorgeous Indian girl pulled Elsa into a tight hug and bounced in excitement.

"Elsa! Why aren't you ready?!" She asked in her lilting accent.

"Uh-_what_? Excuse me?"

"What?! Don't tell me you _forgot_?!" Anna screeched; her freckled cheeks a rosy red.

"I-" Elsa started and then remembered, slapping her left hand to her forehead. "-was supposed to go out with you all for Jane's birthday!"

"Hurry, we don' have much time!" The strawberry blonde urged, taking her older sister by the shoulders and frog marching her into her bedroom.

Anna made an immediate beeline for the blonde's closet, rifling through her meticulously sorted clothing grumbling the whole time. Elsa watched her slightly tipsy sister with her hands on her hips. She already knew what she was going to wear but Anna was in the way. The young, red headed woman was wearing a tight green dress that looked painted on, the hem just a few dangerous inches below her rear. _Amazingly_, the color didn't clash with her hair. Matching green heels put her up a couple inches and she had what she liked to call her 'club war paint' on with her hair up in a twisted bun.

"Black pants with the blue shoes and top." She finally cut in through her sister who was jabbering away in_Bokmål_.

"-and if you would just fu-wait, what?"

Elsa sighed and shoed Anna out of her totaled closet and plucked a pair of black jeans, a deep blue silky halter top, and a pair of matching blue provocative pumps from the wire shelves. Her sister "oooooh'd" and hop-skipped over to the pristinely made bed and plopped down on it.

"Go go go!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms at Elsa to get into the bathroom. "Quick shower and change! I'll do your make up!"

Resigning herself to her fate, Elsa disappeared into the water closet and appeared just ten minutes later. Anna whistled appreciatively at the jeans that looked like a second skin and the top that showed a nearly unreasonable amount of bare back. (She was sure that her older sister had foregone underclothes so the outfit would fit properly.) The blonde padded barefoot over to her bed and tossed her sweats and tee onto them before retreating back into the bathroom with Anna on her heels. Blonde hair was attacked with a hairdryer and braided into a loose fishtail down her back. A few different studs were pinned through her ears and the blonde sat patiently on the counter top while her younger sister applied black eyeliner and a mixture of a neutral, red, and purple-gray eye shadow around her eyes. Elsa used her favorite red-burgundy lipstick, slipped on her heels, and twirled through two spritzes of her lavender perfume.

"Okay, ready."

"_Not_ quiet! " Anna giggled and drug her sister out to the bedroom and into the kitchen where Tiana and Jasmine were playing with Shep.

The two friends catcalled playfully and teased Elsa about how she could really turn into a 'hot mamma' as Tiana put it. Anna dug around in the cabinet in the corner and pulled out a near-full bottle of Tequila that Elsa kept in there for special occasions. Four mismatched shot glasses, one with Norway's flag, one with snowflakes, and two from London were lined up and filled to the brim.

"Okay!" Anna called, wiggling around the kitchen with the open bottle and the flag glass. "Two shots and then we go!"

Tiana scooped up the snowflake shot glass and pushed it into Elsa's hands, taking the other two for her and Jasmine. The light amber liquid burned on the way down and the blonde screwed her face up and suppressed a cough. Next thing she knew, it was full again and her sister was wiggling away. She couldn't help the slight eye roll and downed that one as well, the burn not nearly as intense as the first one. When she saw Anna approaching with the bottle again she immediately set the glass down and pulled the Tequila from her younger sister's hands.

"If you make us keep drinking we'll never get there!" She teased and screwed the cap back on.

"That's right! _TO THE CLUB!_" She bellowed and plowed her way out of the kitchen, grabbing a laughing Jasmine on her way out.

The four exited the small apartment, leaving a depressed Shep behind. Elsa locked her door and slipped her key into her black clutch with her phone and smallest wallet, following the three boisterous girls to the elevator. The eight-story ride was quick and soon the girls were power-walking it down the busy concrete sidewalk of Marylebone. When the three other women failed to hail a cab, Anna began to herd them towards a tube station. Not wanting to get on the smelly train, Elsa hopped over the gutter and strode alongside traffic with her arm raised. She was again grateful for her mother's attempts to socialize her in Upper Secondary School, one of them a short three-year stint as a semi-successful clothing model for department store shoots. Part of the training had been to learn how to walk like the high fashion models, the skill she was now flawlessly using to attract a cabbie. It didn't take but thirty seconds for tires to squeal and a black cab to screech to a halt just next to her, a young man grinning widely through the open window.

"Need a ride?"

"Yes, just a moment…" She turned and spotted her sister and their friends just a little ways ahead. "_Anna!_"

The red head turned and gaped for just a second before rushing back with Tiana and Jasmine on her heels. Elsa turned on the charm and thanked the driver profusely while the three rambunctious girls piled into the back of the car. As she climbed in, Tiana informed told the man where they were going and smacked Anna on the shoulder for messing with the passenger radio.

"Wait, where are we going?" The blonde asked, getting thrown back into the seat when the car lurched forward into traffic.

"_fabric_!" Jasmine told her. "Ali was able to talk to his manager to reserve us a couple tables."

_fabric _was one of London's trendiest nightclubs, always packed with a line around the corner. It hosted a multitude of DJ's spinning their own mixes of drum and bass, dubstep, house and techno music every night. Elsa had only been there once before and they had waited outside for nearly two hours before they were admitted. It had been the most fun she had ever had going out on the town, it was pointless to say that she was excited now. The ride was wild but short, each girl pressing a ten-pound note into the ecstatic cabbie's hand. Bass thrummed through the warm night air and mixed with the sickeningly sweet tang of liquor, perfume, cologne, and vomit cleaner. As soon as Elsa stepped gracefully from the cab after the other girls, she could feel the burn of eyes on her body. It didn't matter how she dressed, she always seemed to attract attention. It used to bother her, but then after she had been around so many different models for so long she learned to either ignore or embrace the attention. For now she chose to ignore it, striding aloofly across the gum-riddled concrete as if she were up on the white catwalk again.

Elsa at first ignored the whistles from a group of burly men who easily could have been rugby players with the bruises they sported. As she approached the red velvet rope, Elsa smirked slightly and played up the attitude a bit. Maybe she _did_ like the attention tonight; it had been quite a while since she had experienced any kind of spotlight and it felt good to be in it. Jasmine held out her hand and Elsa took it, lacing their fingers and bumping their shoulders together playfully. The Indian woman had gone all the way through undergrad with Elsa, even rooming with her the last two years of school. They had grown almost as close as the blonde was with her sister and could easily talk to the much more logical Jasmine about more serious scholarly topics. Not that Anna wasn't smart… She just had different interests than Elsa, which naturally led them to avoid talking about academics.

The huge bear of a bouncer checked their names off on his black clipboard and waved them in, much to the chagrin of the people in the front of the line. The entrance hallway was dark, lit only by the bright purple and blue neon floor tiles. Bass thumped through Elsa's chest and she could feel the adrenaline starting to course through her veins, a warm feeling blossoming in her stomach and chest from the alcohol she had consumed. A wild grin split her red lips as she recognized the song thrumming through the thick air. She restrained herself though and let Jasmine drag them through the hot throng of writhing bodies to the other side of the club.

A young British woman detached herself from a tall muscular man with auburn dreadlocks and launched her slim figure at Anna. They squealed and bounced around, greeting each other and then the rest of their friends in loud voices that could barely be heard above the music. Another drink was pushed into Elsa's hand and the blonde took the electric blue beverage without protest. It didn't take long for their ranks to swell and soon midnight was upon them. They even had the DJ in on their little party and the man sporting a shaved head and bright red beard gave a quick shout out to "Jane's big two-five".

The entire club roared a horribly rousing rendition of Happy Birthday to the red-faced woman then cheered once the song was over and the DJ spun up the next mix. Their group of fifteen chatted it up and enjoyed the music. When Elsa was on her _very_ strong third 'blue drink thingy' the slim hands of her sister pulled her up and out of her lounged seat, leaving her beverage abandoned on the low glass table top. She teetered for just a split second before Anna pulled her into the fray. It was about twenty degrees hotter on the dance floor, the strobe lights and lasers casting the undulating bodies into a twisted electric blue and lime green wave. The steel scaffolding above them cut odd patterns high up on the vaulted brick ceiling and vibrated with the blaring dance track. The hardwood floor creaked beneath their feet and even though Elsa knew there was concrete underneath she still wondered off-handedly if it were possible to fall through. An odd thought, but her poor brain _was_ saturated with more alcohol than normal.

The sisters found Jasmine and Ali in the very center of the crowd with Jane and her boyfriend, whom they all called 'Tarzan' as a joke (but only Jane called him by his real name when they were alone). Well, not really a joke, his parents raised him in the jungles of Africa the first fifteen years of his life before moving back to England so he could _'grow up to be a productive member of society'_ as the man would sneer. Their Chinese friend, Mulan was also dancing alongside a clumsy red head named Ariel. They lost themselves in the music and it felt like to Elsa that they were dancing forever.

Until _that_ song came on.

That sex-driven erotic dance number that Elsa secretly listened and danced alone to more than she would ever admit to anyone in the world powered through the speakers, the tenor of the electronic melody vibrating in her chest. She couldn't help herself. Her hands disappeared into her hair and her hips swiveled to the beat as she started singing along to the racy song.

"_Cameras on the corners of my bed…"_

Bodies pulsed around her with the rhythm and hard chest pressed into her back, large hands grasping and digging deliciously into her hips. It was one of those rugby players, and she supposed just this one dance wouldn't hurt. She looked up and smiled with hooded eyes, nearly laughing at her sister's gaping expression from a few people away. A softer body pressed to her front and Elsa found herself suddenly sandwiched between two strangers, not that she was complaining. Her heart thundered in her chest and she gripped the back of the man's neck and snaked her free hand about the other woman's trim waist and just _danced_. Their hips swayed and ground against each other in tandem with Kelly Rowland's husky voice.

"_Every bodies… Somebodies… Freak."_

Elsa bit her lip moaned along with the lyrics, the alcohol finally catching up to her and making her lose control of her tongue. The weariness of a long day had long since fled and had been replaced with arousal tinged adrenaline fueled by the atmosphere. She _loved_ it, finally being able to just let it go after such a difficult final semester. The song played on and her muscles burned, more people pressed in on them and soon a madly grinning Elsa was at the very center of a writhing vortex of dancers. Small hands pressed into her thighs and larger hands slid up her flexing stomach and danced almost a little too high, bunching her top up around her ribs.

It was fan-_fucking_-tastic.

All too soon the song wound down and began to segue into a more upbeat remix track of one of the more recent pop songs from David Guetta. Elsa gasped for breath and slipped away from her dance partners, who were only mildly disappointed until they noticed each other. She had to really push her way out of the crowd and in the process stumbled into a really large man.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She shouted over the music, holding out her hands apologetically to the tall sturdy figure.

He flashed a blinding grin and said not to worry about it, his raspy voice a strange accented mix of a French man and a Kiwi from New Zealand. The mystery hunk asked if she was okay and if she needed him to call anyone, but right when Elsa was about to answer Anna collided into her side. She smiled ruefully at the dark haired, tan skinned man and waved goodbye as her sister pulled her back to their tables.

"_OH my GOD_ Elsa you were dancing like a-a-"

"Like a…?"

Anna released her and the platinum blonde picked her forgotten drink back up with one hand while straightening her top in the other.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Elsa grinned cheekily and completely downed her drink.

"C'mon! I'll _show_ you!" She laughed and pulled the red head back into the fray.


End file.
